legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P20/Transcript
(Erin is seen standing across from Alex as they both prepare to fight) Bwynraya: You ready Alex? Alex: Almost. Just trying to get an idea of what to do first. (Alex looks over at Erin) Alex: *Thinking* I know she wants to put all this bad blood aside with this fight, but I got a feeling there's gonna be more to this than I think. Erin: I trust you had Ian heal you? I want you at your best. Alex: Oh believe me I did. Erin: Good. Alex: I know I said yes to your fight, but you sure you want to do this? Erin: I'm more than sure bro. Alex: Alright then... Bwynraya: Well. If you two are ready... Erin: Yeah. *Gets into fighting stance* Let's do this. Alex: Whatever happens Erin, I hope there's no hard feelings. Erin: Me too... (Alex takes a fighting stance) Bwynraya: Fight! (Alex and Erin charge at each other. Erin tries to punch or kick at Alex though he seems to be easily blocking or dodging her attacks) Alex: Jeez starting off hard aren't you?! Erin: You know it bro! Alex: Unexpected but not hard to fight back against! (Alex then counters Erin and punches her in the gut) Erin: GNN!! (Alex then grabs her wrist and flips and back away) Alex: Try something else sis. Erin: Okay! How about this!? (Erin's hand grows frost before she creates a small ball of ice and snow which she throws at Alex, hitting him in the face) Alex: OW!! Erin: Ha ha! Gotcha! (Alex wipes the snow off his face as Erin gets up and rushes over to kick Alex, who recovers quickly enough to grab her leg and chucks her away. Alex then shoots a psy blast) Erin: NN!! DAMN IT!! Alex: Come on Erin I know you can do better! Erin: *Growls* (Erin charges up an ice blast) Erin: How's this for better?! (Erin fires the ice blast at Alex who blocks it with a psychic barrier) Alex: Not bad! But you'll need something a bit more stronger! (Erin growls even more as she creates a pair ice blades and charges. Alex creates a psy sword as he clashes with Erin) Bwynraya: *Thinking* Alex clearly has the edge in this fight. Erin hasn't been able to do anything to slow Alex down or land a blow. Erin: This isn't gonna go your way Alex! Alex: We'll just have to see about that sis! (Erin continues to clash but Alex blocks her blows then slices her blades) Erin: Wha- (Alex gets rid of his sword and then starte to punch Erin repeatly before he kicks her away) Rose: Erin! Erin: GNN! Crap... Alex: *Thinking* Shit, maybe I'm being a bit too rough. I don't wanna hurt her, but I still need to win! (Erin growls as she gets up holding her stomach) Erin: All right... No more playing around... (Erin activates her dragon armor) Josuke: Whoa! What's happened to her?? Ian: Oh you'll see soon enough. Alex: Whoa! Erin what the hell are you doing!? Erin: I'm DONE holding back! Now uses your other form now! Alex:...… Erin: Well?! Alex:.... Sorry. But you've yet to given me a reason to use it. Erin: !!! WHY YOU LITTLE- (Erin stomps on the ground and lets out a wave of ice shards) Alex: WHOA!! (Alex retaliates by firing a psy blast that shatters through the ice, missing him) Alex: Erin don't you think you're going a bit far here?? Erin: I'm fighting to win Alex! *Charges up ice blast* Now fight back! Or I WILL hurt you!! Bwynraya: EVERYONE CLEAR OUT!! THIS FIGHT IS ABOUT TO ESCALATE! (The Defenders and they're allies start to rush out the beach) Alex: Fine. If you want me to sis... Erin: Oh I do! (Alex then activates his Purity Form) Alex: Just please don't get mad if you lose. Erin: I WON'T LOSE THIS!! (Erin fires a powerful ice blast. Alex however holds up one hand and stops the blast in its track) Erin: !! (Alex tosses the beam to the air) Alex: Anything else Erin? (Erin growls as she stomps again and creates several ice golems) Alex: All right. *Creates psy clones* This should even the odds. Alex Clone: Let's do it! (The clones and ice golems charge each other and attack) Alex: Here I come Erin! (Erin lets out a roar as she charges at Alex who does the same. As Erin once attack starts attacking Alex, the results are still the same as before) Alex: Come on Erin! Step it up! You have father's armor! You should be stronger then this! Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts